


We'll Be Okay (Even If You Don't Believe It)

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Theo, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Golan, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Nalec, No Supernatural (TV) Characters, Non-Graphic Smut, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Hatred, There will probably be a happy ending, Thiam, Unhealthy Relationships, morey, morey will rise, temporary Layden, thank god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Liam and Hayden are starting to have second thoughts in their relationship, particularly the part where it's feeling more like a chore than an actual relationship. Add in a one night stand with Theo Raeken that Liam might not want to call an end to and Tracy Stewart looking more alluring than Hayden remembers and it's a recipe for disaster.Corey and Mason are finally on a good path, but thanks to a certain flirty tutoring student, they might still have a way to go yet.Nolan can't see what's wrong with his relationship with Gabe that he's been longing for for months, but apparently Nolan's new friend Alec can, and he might not want to help Nolan just because he's his only friend.My first Teen Wolf story, where 2.0 is all human and attending high school (oh, and everyones gay)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, here's my attempt at my first Teen Wolf fic that focuses on more than one relationship, this work shall be mainly focused on Thiam, Morey,Trayden and Nalec, the other pairings will either be temporary or more of a side event.
> 
> This is my first published fic on this website, so if anything is wierd about it, blame it on me being the unintelligent creature I am. Just a forewarning also considering the Tracy and Hayden pairing, it's my first time writing a f/f pairing so I apologise if anything is off or a bit strangely written, this also goes for the toxic elements of Gabe and Nolan's relationship, I will try and write it in the best way I can,but given I have no experience with these elements, I can't make any promises.

Second week of Senior Year, this was it, they'd officially started their last year at school before they're all shipped off to different parts of the country to start college, before they have to start all over again, new friends, new classes, new everything, and Liam had to admit, it was more unnerving than he would have liked to let on. He still wasn't completely sure what he was going to do after the last day of school, after graduation. Unlike the rest of his friends, who seemed to have their life completely on track and knew exactly what they wanted, and where they were going.

Oh how he was wrong.

Hayden's main concern was on school in the present, she had her time after school worked out,and it was just getting through the school year that she was so nervous about. It had started with minor things, little things she'd notice, and at first it was just a quick action with a minor afterthought, like when she noticed that Liam's touch no longer sent tingles up her spine and put it off as nerves or stress. Except now, it was more of an everyday crisis that wouldn't leave her alone. Whenever Liam kissed her, put his arm around her, the vast feeling off just...nothing, overtook her being, she couldn't tell what was wrong with her, and things got even weirder when she got more excited about catching up with Tracy over Liam, how the other girl was some sort of breath of fresh air away from the smoke of feeling empty around her boyfriend. Maybe they'd just hit a bump in the road and it would be fixed by next week.

Mason was over the moon when he found out Corey was applying for the same college, after the horror that was the idea of a long-distance relationship wouldn't leave his mind, but his excitement was short-lived, Corey seemed to be more...reserved, as of recent, heck, Corey had always been a quieter character but now it was just kind of awkward, like there was something to be hidden in the stretches of silence after another failed date when they're sitting on Mason's couch watching a movie neither of them are paying even an ounce of attention to, where the silence used to be replaced by the quiet sounds of them kissing or exchanging banter that made Mason's heart ache with pure adoration, only the sound of their breathing and their watches ticking away filled the void now. Mason couldn't tell what was wrong, when he had confronted Corey about the unease, the brunette had made the excuse that his new job as a tutor was making him tired, but when Mason said he could give the after school job a break, Corey outright refused. Mason was feeling a lot of things, and none of them were good.

Corey had been feeling like complete and utter _crap_ as of recent, the break had been absolutely fantastic! Mason had plenty of free time so they could just relax before they went back to school for their senior year, and he felt like he was finally at a good point in his life, like nothing could bring him down. Yeah, that didn't last long, Corey had signed up for a tutoring program, he had been scoring some pretty good grades and he found studying easy enough so he figured he'd help his peers too, and by the end of his first session, he was done. It wasn't because the tutoring was hard, or that he couldn't take it, it was the person he had been put with, made it hard for him to keep the topic on studying when they were so good with their words, when he wanted nothing more than to not be studying with that person but doing other things. It sickened him that he thought those things, he felt guilty whenever he so much as looked at Mason, whenever he attempted to talk to his boyfriend or even be close to his boyfriend, the person was just _there_ he could hear his voice, and see him whenever he closed his eyes. Corey was going mad.

Nolan's life couldn't get any better, after some decent stretch of time spent pining after his best friend Gabe, they'd finally ended up in a relationship, and even though Nolan couldn't comprehend how, they were. Gabe was perfect, he was a great friend and made an even better boyfriend, Nolan felt so right in his arms, with their hands intertwined together, Gabe was protective, loyal and loving,and it was everything Nolan could ask for! Yes, maybe he got jealous around Nolan's other friend Alec, but that was just him showing he cared, Alec may not agree but he didn't know what it was like to have wanted something for so long, and now Nolan finally had it, he could be near Gabe, he could trust in Gabe. He felt wanted, he felt desired, he didn't want anything more,and he was on cloud 9.

Gabe had never thought Nolan would speak up, would tell him how he felt, it was quite obvious to anyone with eyes that Nolan seemed to have some sort of fixation with the tall male, not that Gabe minded, now that they were together, the brunette treated him like he was the sun and moon, Gabe wanted to protect him, keep his Nolan safe, he was such a good person, and Gabe quickly learnt that Nolan had a problem with the word 'no', a problem which meant that the word seemed to lose all meaning around Gabe. Nolan may seem innocent, but he plays a dangerous game, Alec had quickly become a threat to Gabe, his new boyfriend seemed rather close to the recently transferred male, and that, at first, merely got on the dark-haired males nerves, now it just made him straight up angry. He knew very quickly he needed to teach Nolan right from wrong, it didn't matter how, Nolan just needed to learn what loyalty got him, and what he earnt from breaking Gabe's trust.

Theo was back at school, and not by choice either, he'd dropped out for a while after his parents split and he couldn't handle school, now with Scott and his gang graduated, Theo had been left behind, he was back in senior year, but instead of Scott and Malia swallowing each other's faces, it was now Liam and Hayden, it had been bad enough being in a different grade to them last year, but now he'd be in classes with them, he'd have to interact with them, and that just made the school ordeal even more gruelling. He wondered whether or not the drug trade was a viable option if he dropped out of school? He'd had run-ins with the law before, given that he'd slept in his car during the majority of the time during the split and after, so he'd had his fair share of police encounters, and he was a tough guy, maybe drug-trade wasn't too far-fetched.

Alec had been new to Beacon Hills, transferring at the end of Junior year, he'd almost immediately bee lined for Nolan, the other male had seemed so good, someone Alec knew would make a great friend, and maybe even more, with how quickly Alec had become attached to the other, the holidays had been hell on earth, the most he could do was helplessly show up to Nolan's house and hope the other was home, which, most of the time, he wasn't, he had divorced parents and a therapist to blame that on. But now he was finally back at school, if the holidays had been hell, the first week back had been heaven, that was, until he noticed the new addition to their duo, it came in the form of Gabe, and Alec hadn't been at this school very long and he could already tell that he and Nolan were better off _away_ from Gabe, you could imagine the heart break when Nolan finally started gushing about his new boyfriend Gabe. Even more so when Alec started noticing the marks by the end of the week.

Tracy had been doing some self-discovery over the course of the break, after the end of her junior year was spent noticing the girls in her class _along with_ the boys, sure, she had always had the passing thought; _Sydney looks nice in red_ and things like _Lydia looks pretty good in that top_. It actually turns out, Tracy might be bi, which, in her opinion, was a great thing, everybody looked hot, and suddenly there were a lot more fish in the sea, especially the dark-haired fish that seemed to be putting together the pieces after months of Tracy already knowing what her deal was, and she couldn't put into words how thankful she was, if she were honest, she had at times thought Hayden would never figure it out, but low and behold, she has!

Josh has never been smart, but he'd thought he had finally caught up in junior year, everything had been starting to make sense, hell, he'd even passed his classes he thought he was set for the final year, but how wrong he was. By day two he knew he needed a tutor, even during the class introductions he'd been clueless, but he needed a tutor to get him kick-started, to help him get ahead so he wasn't swamped with studying. Yeah, like that would work, of course his tutor was a quiet brunette boy with pale skin and big brown doe-eyes, Josh didn't stand a chance at focusing, he'd known this kid a few days and already he was the only thing Josh could think about. Most people procrastinate by watching YouTube, or by just being lazy, but nope, Josh procrastinated by checking out his tutor and becoming incredibly attracted to him, figures.

Not that Liam noticed any of this, he was off in a world of his own, mind venturing to places he never thought he'd dare venture, and in turn, he also physically ventured, on quite a few instances he'd found himself in Sinema, He'd met up with Brett a few times, and over those 'few times' he'd found out things about himself he probably never would have figured out otherwise, like how he'd been feeling so caged with Hayden but with Brett, or just another male in general, he felt free, and he had fun, he enjoyed himself when he pressed his lips to other boys mouths, unlike with Hayden where it felt more like a job he was supposed to do. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact that most of the time he kissed strangers, or whether it was the fact that they were boy's full stop, but whatever it was, Liam liked it, and it gave him feelings he had experienced in a long time.

Their lives seemed to be all crashing down in one way or another, it was almost like everything bad that could possibly happen had waited until the most important year of their life to start becoming a reality, and even if some of them couldn't see it yet, couldn't tell that they were in trouble yet, they were, one way or another, this was going to be the most difficult year for them, they have to somehow manage to focus on school and their social life colliding to become an uncontrollable tragedy. Senior year was going to be _fun_.


	2. Leave My Demons And My Broken Pieces Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the way this fanfic is going to work is that each chapter(which I'm hoping to have one a day) is going to focus on one couple, so this one will be the two halves of Layden, the next might be focused on Morey, after that maybe Golan, it really depends on the previous chapters events to whether or not I double up a couple.
> 
> Many thanks to the people who left kudos and commented, it really helped me work up the nerve to make this chapter and publish it!
> 
> Vague M+ warning for the end of chapter

"Sinema?"

Liam instantly felt his heart drop, why did Mason mention Sinema? Did he know? Was he accusing Liam of crimes he most certainly committed? The dark-haired male looked up, heart beating just that bit faster "Uhm, Sinema?" he asked, his throat suddenly dry, surely Mason didn't know? Liam couldn't figure out why he'd even brought up the club unless it was to expose Liam, the last time his friend had gone had been before he met Corey, before he had a boyfriend he could accidentally cheat on. _Or a girlfriend, you've got a girlfriend, but that doesn't stop you does it?_ Liam felt himself grow fidgety, guilt starting to poke at his heart.

"Yes Sinema, the club, do you want to go clubbing?" Mason made sure to emphasise each word, like Liam was a toddler, but at that moment, Liam was no toddler, he was extremely relieved, _Mason doesn't know, I'm safe._ He thought, suddenly able to breathe a little easily, he also then realised that their usually full table was only inhabited by Mason and Liam, hell, not even Nolan or Alec was here, now Liam fell a curiosity wash over him, he really should pay more attention to the people in his group, guess he's just had a lot to deal with as of late, _like the fact that you've become a habitual liar and you spend every second night in a club kissing other boys instead of your own girlfriend, and you aren't even man enough to break up with her_.

"Where's Corey? Along with everyone else" Liam murmured, looking around the lunch room, he couldn't see them anywhere, not even one of them, which was funny, because he had five people missing, give or take Gabe, whom Liam preferred would stay away, and he was quite fine with the other being missing. Mason spoke up, a change in his tone that Liam couldn't pinpoint "Corey's at his tutoring program in the library, Nolan and Alec are probably hanging out together somewhere, and I haven't seen Hayden or Tracy," oh, now Liam knew what Mason's problem was. Lunch had always seemed to be their time during school, seeing as they didn't have every class together, usually Mason and Corey lived for break time at school, then they could be near each other between classes, at one point it was almost as if they'd die without having their 'break time couple bonding' session, but that seemed to be the last thing on Corey's mind at the moment, Liam wasn't sure what was wrong with the brunette. Who in their right mind replaced lunch with tutoring?

"Trouble in paradise?" Liam asked lightly, trying to lift Mason's spirits, obviously, unlike Liam, Mason cared when his partner wasn't with him, and as gross as they could be at times, it was rather odd without Corey here, without Corey making light-hearted banter, without Corey making Mason smile like he had been blessed by the lord himself. Liam refocused back on his friend, who looked like he was trying to put together an answer, eventually, he did. "Something like that, there must be something going on at home, he's been a bit off ever since we got back to school," Mason explained, crossing his arms and slouching slightly, now looking a lot smaller, Liam had known Corey's home situation had never been very good, but never thought he would take it out on Mason, even if he didn't mean to.

"I knew there had to be reason to a sudden Sinema trip" the short male guessed, earning a short chuckle from his friend, who then nodded, it seemed like both males liked to drown their sorrows instead of facing them. Mason looked like he wanted to ask a question, as he sat there open and closing his mouth like a goldfish for a few moments, but found himself cut off by the bell before he could manage a sentence. "See you later?" Liam asked, because it seemed that showing up to lunch was suddenly optional, his friend nodded before making a face "Of course."

Liam and Mason parted ways, the short male only now fully processing what going clubbing together meant for him, what would happen if he got caught? Would Mason tell? Would it be the end for Liam? Now he was actually worried, Sinema wasn't looking so good anymore, but then again, if Mason ended up caving and did the same thing as Liam, they could swear to secrecy, but unlike Liam, Mason seemed dedicated to the relationship, and Liam could hardly imagine Mason doing anything more than downing a few shots and catching a cab home, so maybe the night wouldn't be too bad, guess he'd just have to wait and see then.

 

~~

 

Hayden had decided from the moment she got to school, that she needed a break from Liam for the day, she'd spent almost the entirety of her holidays hanging around Liam trying to convince herself all is well, and after continuing with her routine all through the first week, even thinking about Liam made her feel exhausted, so, she'd spent her day with Tracy, whom she also had lunch with, they'd snuck into the library because the idea of eating lunch with Liam and the other guys in the group was one that made the dark-haired girl feel sick, she needed some time with another female, even if the female she was with might be the reason behind her sudden realisation that maybe Liam isn't exactly the one for her.

Yes, she'd concluded, that she might like Tracy as more than her best friend, but that's a big _might_ , she wasn't going to lock in her guess any time soon. When she'd told Tracy that they were going to each lunch with just the two of them, Tracy had looked rather confused, it would have been a rather strange request considering that the week before Hayden had been almost constantly hanging off of Liam. "You sure the separation anxiety won't be too much?" Tracy had teased, Hayden stifling a laugh and directing the brunette girl towards the library, drawing her hand back as soon as she could, "I just want a break from him for a while" Hayden responded, swinging her bag onto one shoulder.

Her friend wore an expression of confusion for a moment "You sure this is the Hayden Romero that I know and love?" she asked, the dark-haired girl knew she was joking but couldn't help but agree, she wasn't feeling like herself much anymore. Hayden nodded and pushed the doors to the library open, taking in the quiet of the space, along with the nice air conditioning, she had immediately spotted Corey, which caught her off guard, because she couldn't see Mason anywhere, and the other male on the other side of the table was leaning in quite close to him, she felt her stomach twist uncomfortably, turning towards one of the aisles between the bookshelves and walked into there, she felt as if she'd walked in on them, like she had seen something she wasn't supposed to, it wasn't a good feeling.

Eventually they settled, along with Hayden's nerves, the two girls leant against a book shelf, facing each other, their bags probably took up the aisle space but they'd move them if needed. Finally, Tracy broke the silence, "Okay, Hayden, what's going on with you and Liam? First you're all over each other and now you're avoiding him, what's happened?" her voice was caring for the most part, but had a firmer undertone that told Hayden that one way or another, Tracy was going to get an answer, not that Hayden minded, maybe telling someone was what she needed.

The girl pulled her bag protectively against her chest, trying to find the right words to say before she thought 'fuck it' and managed to find her voice. "I don't know... it's weird, we're together, but recently being with him has felt like...a job, I don't feel the connection that we had, if there ever was one, but I don't want to break up with him in case every things better by the end of the week... it's so confusing, I don't know what to do" Hayden explained, sounding annoyed, threading her fingers through her hair and dragging them through the dark locks.

Tracy took a moment to respond, and when Hayden looked at her she looked...knowing, like she knew what was going on more than Hayden, in was unnerving, the girl trusted Tracy with her life but that didn't stop the feeling. "Do you think it's him or..." Tracy trailed off, like she had suddenly decided to abandon the conversation. Hayden looked at her expectantly, flicking her hands out before she prompted the other girl "or what?" The brunette looked around a moment, obviously deciding whether she should continue "Or...you" she murmured, Hayden had a feeling that she hadn't said what she wanted to, but pushed the thought aside, answering with a shrug "I thinks it's me, he's been obviously trying his best, he's great...I'm just not feeling it" she paused, looking up into Tracy's eyes, which felt daunting for reasons unknown, "it's nice to talk to someone about it, you're the best, Trace" she thanked, leaning forwards and meeting her friend in the middle for a hug, it felt warm, and made her feel fuzzy, pulling back almost abruptly, but disguised it as her having to check her phone as if someone had text her.

She was so confused, she could kiss Liam from dawn to dusk and feel empty, but hugging Tracy got her heart racing... it was a fact she was too scared to look further into, and the two girls sat in a peaceful silence, she had noticed that Tracy looked troubled, before burying her nose in her phone, obviously realising the conversation was at an end. They sat like that until the bell rang for class and she was destined to another class with Liam, she ignored the sinking feeling in her chest at the realisation as they stood and walked out the library together.

 

~~

 

The school day drew to a close, Liam had seen Hayden for the first time that day in his class after lunch, and when he went to ask her where she had been he was met with a shrug and the annoyingly vague answer of 'doing things' but Liam, not willing to argue with his girlfriend, who already seemed distant without him doing anything, left it at that, but what's worse was the last class of the day with Mason and Corey, the two were so different, Corey had almost pulled away when Mason went to kiss him on the cheek in greeting, and seemed so jumpy during their quick conversations that Liam feared a few times that the brunette was on the verge of passing out, and by the time the last bell of the day rung, Liam was almost sprinting out of the school, eager to get home and away from the oddness that was his school life.

He spent the afternoon busying himself with video games, it was the most harmless way to get his mind off of school, Hayden, Corey and Mason, and of course, the possibilities that awaited him at Sinema, which he pretended he wasn't looking forward to as much as he was. It seemed that Mason seemed to be looking forward to it too, because once they reached the one hour mark before they meet at the club, Liam receives a sudden influx of texts from Mason, where he's mostly asking what he should wear and how they're going to get it, luckily, Liam's on Brett's good side, so he'll be their ticket in, unfortunately neither Mason nor Liam were blessed with height, and in Liam's case, to not look like he's fifteen.

Liam ends up getting dropped off at Sinema, or rather, the restaurant up the street from Sinema, he had used the 'I'm taking Hayden to a date' excuse on his parents, which had luckily, raised no suspicion, so once the car disappeared around the corner, Liam made the short walk up to the club, spotting Mason rather quickly, considering that his friend was pacing alongside his car. "Liam! Not to be pessimistic, but I don't think we'll be able to go in, last time we were here I had to pay Hayden to let us in, and that was on all ages night! We don't even look eighteen, they won't let us i-" Liam silenced Mason's worrying by grabbing his friend by the shoulders "Don't worry so much, Brett's gonna be our ticket in" he explained, then watched as Mason's face turned from one of panic to amazement, the other male starting to speak before Liam cut him off "yes, hot eight pack, Brett, he'll meet us here" "Intense."

Five minutes later, the silence was broken by a friendly voice "Hey Mason, you joining us this time?" Liam felt his cheeks tint pink as he looked sideways at Mason, who looked confused, but didn't ask any questions, just nodded quickly and followed Brett as he strolled up to the door, almost instantly being let in, telling the bouncer that he was with the two other males and the doors were held open without further question, Liam was going to ask questions, but he knew by now that it was probably unwise.

Five minutes and three shots later, the club was starting to look rather full, more people piling in as outside grew darker and darker, somehow, Liam had managed to stick with Brett and Mason, it was surprisingly enjoyable, his body felt warm and energized from the shots and Mason looked incredibly happy, cradling a half-downed shot in one hand, and pointing to something with the other, Brett laughing along to whatever Mason was saying. This was nice, he was here with his best friend and someone who he got along surprisingly well with, surrounded by other happy people and pulsing club music.

He was onto his fifth shot when he stood up, no longer able to sit there and listen to Brett and Mason laughing at each other, telling the two he was going to go outside for fresh air when in actuality, he was going to find someone to dance with. He felt wobbly at first, but fell into a routine he followed every time he came to this place, down some drinks, walk into the centre of the room, and find the most spectacular person in the room, then dance with them.

His blue eyes found it hard to focus with the strobe lights making his eyes ache and the alcohol giving him a terrible sense of balance, but eventually he spotted someone, except other times, when they were a stranger, he recognised this person, and he felt his stomach turn mushy when he matched the face to a name.

It was Theo,

It was Theo not five feet from him, kissing a shirtless male dancer like they were the only ones in the room, Liam let his eyes wander, taking in the sight that was Theo in skinny jeans and a tight V-neck, his hands caressing his dance partners neck and hips, Liam felt himself stumbling over, he didn't care whether he knew him, that they had multiple classes together, that Mason would probably spot them, he wanted Theo and only Theo in that moment, wanted to forget his problems and explore everything that is Theodore Raeken.

It was obvious that the other male was caught off guard when Liam stopped beside him and said his name, heck, Theo looked like he was about to make a run for it, the dancer drifting away to reattach himself on another faceless club-goer. "Lia-" The word fell flat when Liam pulled their mouths together, the taste of hard liquor and strawberry gum on Theo's lips. Liam had expected the other male to have some common sense and push the short male away, remind him that Liam, in fact had a girlfriend, that they would regret this, but no such thing happened, Theo had owned the action and tugged Liam against him, had ran his fingers up the other males back and knotted them into Liam's hair, made him suffer from violent shivers from the other males touch, make him sigh into Theo's mouth.

Liam couldn't recall much after that, the five shots had kicked in, making his awareness blotchy, but he could feel them shifting, Theo's voice breathless and needy in his ear "I want you" a slur to his words but still firm, and Liam could feel the cold bite of the night air once they stumbled out of the club, the only source of light was the street lights and Theo's car once they fumbled the door open. Liam could hear the music making his head ache, and suddenly became weary of Theo driving when he was so obviously drunk, and when he managed to mumble a complaint, he was met with a "I live two minutes away, it's fine."

They were fine, they were more than fine, except for when Theo accidentally smacked Liam against the door when he thought he had opened it, after that it was almost tripping over the stairs and his own shoes, followed by almost getting tangled and dropped when his jeans hit the floor, not that he cared, nor took too much notice, he was too blinded by the sudden overwhelming sense of lust and desire, he'd never gone this far with anyone but Hayden, but by the looks of how Theo was moving, nothing would be too different, apart from the fact that he really wanted this, like, really wanted it, so much so that he almost ripped Theo's shirt, but eventually it was just their skin pressed together, just their voices in the silence, Theo's blunt nails marking Liam's shoulders, his breath tickling Liam's ear, his ankles dug into the short males lower back. It was just him and Theo. No Hayden, no Mason, no Brett.

Just Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and your comments, I'd like to know whether my story is heading in the right direction and how the speed of everything is(whether it's going to fast or slow) and how you're liking the writing/plot so far! Constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated.
> 
> I know this chapter may seem a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get Theo introduced, so that's my excuse.


	3. Tell Me Pretty Lies, Look Me In The Face(tell me that you love me,even if it's fake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick bit of Thiam at the start, just to make the time even.
> 
> Also I have no idea why this chapter was so hard to write, I love Morey but I couldn't write it for some reason *frustrated noises*
> 
> If this chapter appears to be anti-Golan, it's not, it's just how it came out when written from Mason/Corey's perspective.

Liam woke the next morning and instantly regretted his decision.

The first thing he noticed was his murderous headache, he felt like complete shit, like not even god could heal him, he felt that bad, he had definitely overdone it on drinks, maybe he wasn't ready for vodka just yet, he concluded, maybe he should just stick to the light fruity stuff that gave him a hangover he could at least handle, he had no idea how he was going to hide this one if he felt so shit five seconds after waking up.

The next thing he realised, was that this wasn't his ceiling, then those weren't his walls, his electronics, and as he rolled over, that was most certainly not his girlfriend, though, if it was, maybe Liam would prolong the relationship just a bit longer. Alas, it wasn't, and he knew that when the mystery person, who'd been sleeping on his back, face away from Liam, rolled onto his stomach, hiding half his face behind a muscular bicep, memories came flooding back like a tsunami.

_Liam's teeth biting marks into Theo's smooth golden skin, his fingers pressing dark marks into his hips, the breathy sound of his voice as the hook up came towards it's end, the sting of the new scratch marks on Liam's shoulders, Liam feeling alive even through the haze of alcohol, not worrying about school or the people in it, just Theo's dark eyelashes pressed against his cheeks as he falls into well-deserved sleep._

Liam had barely noticed that his hook up had woken up until a hand reached out and grasped his shoulder, making the young male jump, which earnt him a tired chuckle from the other boy, from Theo. Liam grabbed the hand from off his shoulder and placed it back against the mattress, excusing himself as he got up, untangling his jeans from Theo's and pulling them on, trudging into the bathroom to check the damage, and boy, was there damage.

His back, for one, looked like a scratching post for a six foot cat, luckily that could be hidden by a shirt, and he didn't have practice, so that wouldn't be a problem, the problem was the bite marks and multiple hickey's covering his collarbones and neck, which would not be easily hidden, looks like it was going to have to be a turtle neck for Liam, which he never wore and in this heat, made him want to die just by thinking about it. His face was also a mess, his mouth felt dry and the lights of the room made his eyes ache, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week and he was paler than usual, if that was even possible. Lord give him strength.

Eventually, after a couple of moments consisting of him trying to splash some colour back into his face, he gave up and wandered back into the main room, pausing as he looks to the bed. He's greeted by Theo, now sat up, leaning back against the headboard, arms crossed behind his head, watching Liam with a devilish smirk on his face, and Liam finds himself torn between the door and Theo.

Somehow, he manages to choose the door, turning away from Theo to help him resist the other male and to grab his shirt, his heart skipping a beat when his hook up finally speaks "Something tells me that your girlfriend doesn't know, and I'm guessing you want to keep it that way" the words falling from his mouth make Liam anxious, wringing his shirt in his hands, he then almost jumps out of his skin when as soon as he straightens up, hands snake around his waist and the other males lips press to the scratches along Liam's shoulders, the contact making the young male fight back a wince, the skin still tender from the previous night's wounds.

"Don't tell anyone" Liam starts, pleadingly, not daring to turn and face Theo, to show the brunette how badly he wants to fall back into bed, get lost in him again, no, he must remain in control and on top-mind the pun, of the conversation. "What if I want to tell people? What if I want people to know I was the best fuck of your life?" Liam clenches his jaw, not because it angers him, but because it's true, he may not like to admit it, but Theo was right. "I would advise you that if you want to ever do this again, that you don't, I'll see you at school" Liam's words are firm, a warning to the other male, he wasn't promising anything, but he would be a liar if he said he didn't want a repeat, but then again, he was already pretty good at lying.

He had been standing on the footpath for five minutes when Brett's car finally pulled up, Liam thankfully sliding into the passenger seat, able to see Brett looking at him expectantly from the corner of his eye. "You wanna tell me what you were doing at Theo's house?" the tall male asks, Liam turning his head slowly to meet his friends gaze, a wave of cluelessness washing over him, along with a small riptide of dread, he had only provided Brett with an address, not a name. "H-how do you know Theo?" he asks wearily, not answering the other males question on purpose.

"I guess I should've seen it coming, any Sinema regular with a dick has found them self at Theo's house one way or another" Brett sighs, starting the car up. Liam swallows the feeling of disappointment, he wasn't special, and he was exactly what he thought of Theo as, a hook up. The short male doesn't respond to Brett's remark, only changes the subject away from Theo "How was Mason? He get home safe?" Liam tries to hide the flat tone of his voice, and probably fails, but Brett nonetheless answers his question. "Well, for one, Mason doesn't look as wrecked as you, and as for your question, by the time you had left the club with our dearest Theo, Mason had started crying over his boyfriend, Corey... well, I lie he wasn't 'crying' it was more of a drunken rant with a few tears here and there, but anyway, I manage to drag his sorry ass out the club, then somehow call for an Uber over his shouting and monologuing, and I even walked him to his room to make sure he was okay, because I'm just that great."

Liam wasn't sure how to respond to all that, but luckily he doesn't have to, Brett continues "You're lucky you texted when you did, I just dropped Mason off at Sinema to get his car, so I figured I could save you too" Liam suddenly realises how much of a great person Brett is when he wasn't being an ass, and how lucky he was to have the other on his side. "I owe you one, thanks heaps, man" Liam thanks, Brett turning his head to look at the short male, a please smile on his face.

"No problem, closet boy."

 

~~

 

A loud ringing from beside his head woke Corey from a rather peaceful sleep, a pale hand slapping at his phone a few times before it shuts up... before it continues and demands he unlock his phone, the teen letting out a long string of curses that would make Gordon Ramsey blush as he unlocks his stupid device and finally turns the shrill sound off, before realising the overabundance of unread messages he has.

His heart and every other organ in his body drops when he sees that they're all.from.Mason, obviously he wasn't completely sober because he could barely go one word without a spelling mistake, and half of them were actually incoherent, the other half that he could read were all along the lines of; **'what did I do wrong?' 'Why won't you talk to me?' 'I still love you'** and, on a stranger note **'I will cut holes into your shirts to show you how empty I feel!'**

Corey felt like he couldn't breathe, he deserved this, he had earnt this, Mason had every right to be upset, Corey had been neglecting him and was instead getting felt up under a table by a delinquent...well, maybe not a delinquent, but more of a less gifted child. Either way, Corey was a piece of shit at the moment, he didn't deserve Mason, and wished he could give his boyfriend the affection he deserved, but every time Corey went near Mason, touched him, even if it was just a brush of his hand, he would see Josh, hear Josh, and it made him feel sick, sick with guilt.

He knew he'd have to quit tutoring, but he couldn't, Josh had gotten into his head in record time, annoyingly enough, he hated this, but craved it at the same time, so, he closed the message app and put his mind to packing for school, something he feared and couldn't wait for at the same time, _you're going to keep it professional this time, you've been an ignorant dick to Mason and you need to fix this,_ _Corey_ he thought, as he shoved books and other bits and pieces into his bag, running down stairs and narrowly avoided his father as he passed through the lounge room and out the front door, forgetting breakfast, so that he'd have no choice but to man up and see his boyfriend.

When he got to school, the first thing he noticed was Nolan, as the frail teen practically knocked Corey over the second he got off the bus, luckily, Corey managed to stay on his two feet, grasping Nolan by the shoulders gently to ensure the other male would not try to knock him over again. "Corey, you're in love right?" He sounded desperate, and a bit lost, and the question threw Corey off completely, was he?

"Uhm, yeah, why?" He really hoped he was telling the truth, that Mason and Corey could still be considered as 'in love', either way, seeing Nolan's face light up almost made the boy's day, he wondered, was Nolan in love? Was that the reason he was asking? In the back of his mind, he hoped it was Alec, he hadn't seen anyone much at all recently, but he remembered Alec and Nolan being attached at the hip for the end of junior year, he had found it rather endearing if he were honest.

"How'd you know? L-like that, Mason loved you?" Nolan spoke rather quickly, and Corey had noticed how he was pulling at the hem of his shirt, he knew that Nolan saw a therapist, but it was so strange, unlike usual when his fidgeting was born out of worry or anxiety, this time there was something about him that screamed anticipation, Corey felt a smile tug at his lips "It was in the eyes, and it felt different, trust me, you'll know" Corey explained, gently squeezing Nolan's shoulder, watching as the gears moved in the brunette's head as Corey walked into the school doors.

The one thing on his mind was Mason, he wanted to make sure the male was okay, even if he was brushed off, which he deserved, he still cared about Mason, cared enough that he had to stop himself from sprinting down the hall to find the other male. It actually wasn't hard to find Mason, thankfully, as it seemed he was trying to mediate a heated discussion between Tracy and Hayden.

"Tracy, I'm telling you! Izzy and Raphael are in love! You can't look at them and think otherwise!" Hayden explained, and Tracy looked like she had just been threatened before she shot back with her own opinion "They are not! Izzy used Raphael, Simon would never do that to him! Saphael isn't based off addiction, it's based of love, you're blind!" Corey almost reconsidered talking to Mason now, the girls looked very passionate about their separate arguments, but Corey shook it off, they'd calm down, he approached Mason, Tracy and Hayden still trying to debunk each other's points.

He tapped Mason on the shoulder, anxiety filling his stomach, heart beating a bit faster, his boyfriend turned to look at him, a look of shock on his face that stung the brunette, it looked as if Mason hadn't expected Corey to talk to him. "Hey, Mason, can we talk?" He asked timidly, shoving his hands in his pockets, brown eyes watching as Mason looked back to Tracy and Hayden, who seemed to be agreeing that Magnus and Alec were superior, and he nodded slowly.

Once they were out of the earshot of the girls, Corey started talking "I saw the texts, and...I feel really guilty, I just wanted to make sure you're okay" he managed, his mouth felt dry, he knew he shouldn't be so anxious about talking to _his boyfriend_ but it just so happens that Josh was standing up the hall, luckily he hadn't noticed Corey and the brunette hoped it stayed that way.

He could see Mason was torn between acceptance and denial, and that's what scared Corey, whether or not Mason would accept the gesture and talk, or brush him off in annoyance. "I'm not okay, Corey, and if you actually stuck around for more than two minutes you'd see that, where have you been? Like, I get that the tutoring is for extra credit and you're a nice guy but you can't just _abandon_ me" Mason's voice was passive, and he sounded genuinely upset underneath the neutral tone, it made Corey's heart twist painfully.

"I'm really sorry, I promise you, today I'm all yours, no tutoring, no abandonment, I love you and it's time I put you before tutoring" Corey stated, his tone becoming lighter when Mason started smiling, like, actually beaming, and he was almost knocked over for the second time that day when Mason wrapped his arms around him, Corey almost immediately melting into the embrace, burrying his face in the crook of Mason's neck, and by some miracle, he wasn't thinking about Josh, he was thinking about Mason, and making it up to him, he hoped spending a day with his actual boyfriend would perhaps make him change his mind as to who he thinks about twelve hours a day.

 

~~

 

Mason was so relieved when Corey came to apologise, and he felt the most complete when the other hugged him back, their bodies fit perfectly together, something he still couldn't get over, and probably never would. He pulled away after a moment and pressed a kiss to the other males cheek, Corey slinging an arm over his shoulder as they make their way back to Tracy and Hayden, who have since gotten over their argument and were discussing an upcoming chemistry test, that was, until Liam joined the conversation.

"Hey guys!" he sounded happy, like, really happy, as if he'd just won the lottery, and Mason could see the makeup almost immediately, not that it was applied poorly, he could just...tell, also because he knew Liam would look like shit considering the amount of drinking they did last night, Mason had the dark circles and a headache to prove it. "Oh, Corey, hi" Mason almost face palmed and slapped his friend at the same time, Liam better pray for his safety if he makes Corey feel uncomfortable, especially after he had thought they were getting along so well.

"Hi Liam, what's with the-" Mason had pulled Corey just that bit closer before the wrong word slipped out his mouth, and Corey quickly recovered "...smile" Mason knew Tracy and Hayden were probably looking at the couple like they'd grown a third head, but so long as their attention was kept off Liam's make up, all would be well. "What do you mean? I'm just happy to see all you guys together, speaking of together, Alec! Nolan!" Liam's voice projected to a shout, and almost in tandem, the other four turned to look at Nolan and Alec, who were walking up the hall together. Did Liam know something they didn't?

"We're not together Dumbar" Alec retorted, Tracy trying to hold back a laugh at the name, yes, they still found it hilarious, as did coach and every other student in their grade, they often called Liam and Hayden 'Dumbar and Romeo' because they were just that creative. Despite the comment, Liam, along with the rest of the group, wasn't convinced, that was until yet another person joined the group, and for once, Liam Dunbar was silent.

Gabe had casually wandered up to the group and placed a rather passionate kiss to a very thrilled Nolan's mouth, Mason felt confused for a good ten seconds and he noticed nobody in the group was talking, even after the two pulled away. Nolan now looking slightly uncomfortable under everyone's gaze "Gabe and I are dating" he then squeaked out, "we can tell" Liam muttered back, slightly bitter, the short male had never liked Gabe, Mason wasn't sure why, but he just did.

Gabe leaned down to whisper into Nolan's ear, Mason watching as the brunette's eyes went googly and he started nodding eagerly before the two left as quickly as they came, even after they disappeared around a corner, the group remained silent, until Mason spoke up "Did anyone else's OTP just crash and burn?" "yep" Hayden and Tracy said in sync, Corey nodding from beside him, " I don't really have an 'OTP' but I really didn't see that coming" Liam commented, crossing his arms over his chest, Mason only just picking up Alec's quiet words from beside him. "Neither did I."

The group was pulled out of their confused trance when the bell erupted into the hall, Mason jumping before he realises that he couldn't spend all day mourning the loss of any hopes of Nolan and Alec becoming Beacon Hills High canon. They all split to go to their respective home rooms, Mason still very much caught up on the idea of finally having Corey after a painfully long week of being border line ignored.

First class was a lonely one, he was paired some kid named Josh, the guy was alright, bit dim, but pretty friendly, maybe too much, luckily class was over finally and he had a class with Liam, which is when he cornered his friend. "Dude, what's with the makeup?" he whispered, Liam looking slightly panicked for a minute, "I looked like shit" he squeaked, Mason shook his head, before poking a blotch of makeup on the side of his neck, and immediately, the non-made up part of his face turned red. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"Okay, who?" Mason asked, Liam opened and closed his mouth before confidently answering with "Hayden" and simply because Mason didn't want to argue, nor did he want the real answer, just nodded, despite the unconvinced look on his face, no need to ruin his seemingly good day with finding out his best friend was a cheater, so he dropped it, and it wasn't brought up again, even though Mason kept catching himself staring at the makeup splotches.

The rest of the class was moderately boring, Liam was actually focusing, like, who does that? So Mason sat there, counting down till lunch, till Corey, though he probably shouldn't have counted down, it made time seem to go so much slower, but alas, he somehow survived and was bolting out the class as soon as the bell rang, practically bouncing with each step. He had missed their time at lunch so badly, and when he saw Corey at his locker putting the previous class's books away, Mason felt his heart flutter, he really was going to spend lunch with him instead of in the library!

Compared to the previous day, their table was packed when Mason and Corey got there, Tracy and Hayden were busily tapping away at their phones, Alec was inspecting a book he was probably assigned for English, and Gabe and Nolan were being shamelessly public, though the strange thing was, Liam was missing, and when Mason looked around, he couldn't be seen anywhere, and when Mason texted, no response.

After two minutes of Gabe and Nolan's mouth noises got annoying, Mason decided to take action, Corey was here and they were silenced by Gabe eating Nolan's face. "So, Gabe, do you play lacrosse?" Mason asked, only now realising that he literally knew nothing about the other male, and decided that when he hesitantly detached himself from Nolan's face and fixed Mason with a glare, that maybe things were better off that way. "No. That's Nolan's forte, I just watch" he answers shortly, and Mason realised exactly why Liam dislikes him, he's kind of scary, not that Nolan thought so, Nolan looked like Gabe was his sun and stars, was this what he and Corey were like?

The first lunch was a bust, Gabe and Nolan couldn't keep off each other and the awkwardness forced everyone else into silence, the most bonding Corey and Mason got done was the fact that they held hands throughout the whole ordeal. Romantic. They were just lucky Liam wasn't here or otherwise Gabe would have probably found himself dragged away from the table and told to get lost.

He was with Corey in his first class after break, but the teacher had them sat so far apart that any talking was impossible, did the universe not want them together or something?! It sure as hell seemed like it, luckily, class was over finally and once again, he was in with a chance to be with Corey outside of class, and this time, Gabe was absent from the table. "Where's our dear Gabriel gone?" Liam asked, seems like he'd heard of first breaks situation, despite being where-ever he was. Nolan was hesitant to answer "He got into a fight at sport" Liam acted like he hadn't seen that coming along with everyone else at the table. "Where's Alec, Nolan?" Corey asked softly, Alec was also absent, which was strange, usually he was with Nolan all the t- "With Gabe" time. Alec was going to have a hard time with this relationship it seemed.

This break was much easier to handle, and Mason wasn't feeling as trapped as he did in the previous break, that and Corey had his head rested on his shoulder and they kissed enough to make up for the days that Corey had been tutoring, and before they went off to their last class they may or may not have made out by Corey's locker, nothing serious, Mason just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being close to his boyfriend before class burnt his brains out. For once he actually walked into physics with a smile on his face, Corey's words stuck in his head.

"We're gonna be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback and kudos is greatly appreciated, I read all comments and they honestly help so much to get me motivated to write another chapter!


	4. AN

OKAY I KNOW IT MAY SEEM LIKE I'VE ABANDONED THIS STORY BUT I SWEAR I HAVEN'T

I've just been really sick and haven't been able to write anything, and it really sucks, but I promise, I will have a chapter out soon, this is not the end of this fanfic


	5. Your Blue Eyes Ablaze, When You Look At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I managed to write something! Sorry if this is also crap/confusing, my muse for legit everything is still nonexistent.  
> Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to be writing much from Gabe's point of view, I think it will be more Nolan and Alec's, with a bit of Gabe here and there, not really sure why I can't write from his pov, it's just not happening :/

"Come on, where the hell are you?" Alec checked his phone for what was probably the fifteenth time that morning, letting out a frustrated huff before calling Nolan for the third time, surely he hadn't been forgotten? Nolan always picked him up for school, it was their routine! Even if they tended to split up almost as soon as they got to school every morning.

_Must have missed ya, leave a message_

"You've got to be kidding me" the boy groaned, tempted to slam his phone into the concrete, but instead making the wiser decision to slip it back into his pocket, he looked to the front door, looks like he'd have to ask his mum for a ride, seeing as Nolan's apparently forgotten him. Alec had a feeling he knew why, but giving the thought any more attention made his blood boil, surely not.

"Mum, can I get a lift?" Alec asked politely as he pushed the front door open, his tone one of defeat, he had been forgotten, it wasn't a good feeling, and knowing it was probably Gabe behind it all made the painful twist in his chest even worse. His mother made a face "I thought Nolan picked you up?" her voice was warm, but rather confused. _Same_. "Yeah, he must be sick or something, couldn't make it today..." Alec trailed off, and he could tell his mum wanted to question further, but she didn't, only placed her hand on Alec's shoulder and smiled softly at him "of course, we'll be leaving in ten, just need to get my things together."

The drive wasn't too bad, it wasn't the same as driving with Nolan, but at least his mum wasn't gushing about a six foot Neanderthal, and that was a very welcomed change. Alec hopefully checked his phone again, and hazah! A message from Nolan, let's see what lame excuse he has, because at the moment, Alec was feeling very forgiving, he could understand that Gabe was Nolan's...boyfriend, despite the title still making Alec feel sick, but he was Nolan's best friend, surely he wasn't forgettable now that Gabe was in the picture...surely.

_Sorry I couldn't make it, Gabe insisted he drive me, see you at school :)_

Alec almost slammed his phone against the dashboard, he seemed to be quickly forming a pattern with these things, but instead typed a half-assed response that dripped with sarcastic forgiveness, Nolan was so incredibly whipped, but yet that wasn't really the problem, the problem was, was that he was whipped over the completely wrong guy, and it had taken Alec mere seconds to figure that out.

When the car pulled up outside the school gates, Alec turned to look at his mother, but saw that she was looking past him, the young male followed her gaze and felt his heart drop, not that he hadn't seen it coming, but now it was like a slap in the face, a sentence.

Nolan was getting out of Gabe's car, Nolan was holding Gabe's hand and Nolan was looking at Gabe like he was the only thing in existence. "Sick huh?" Alec was snapped out of his black-hole of thought by his mums voice, looking away from the two to face her, "if anyone here's sick right now, it's me" he murmured, feeling his mother pull him close to her and plant a kiss on the top of his head "keep your chin up, green doesn't suit you, and Alec, no fights today, sweetie" she said fondly, and despite the pain in his heart, Alec huffed in amusement, "Gee, thanks, and I'll try, not my fault my schools full of asses" he sighed, gesturing to the green shirt he was wearing, his mum made a face "off you go, Alec, text me if you need to be picked up too."

Alec considered making his way over to the couple, trying to third wheel, which he hated to say, he was bad at, or take off and spend the rest of the time before the bell huddling in a corner pretending he had something to do on his phone. He was about to head away and be a professional loner when he noticed Gabe prying Nolan's hands off his shoulders, was he actually leaving Nolan alone for more than two seconds?

Yes, yes he was.

He must have something to catch up on before school, because all of a sudden Nolan's on his lonesome, and Alec takes the chance to be with his best friend without an annoyingly possessive parasite hanging off him. "Nolan!" Alec called out, the brunette perking up at the sound of his name, blue eyes flickering around for a few moments before they landed on his friend, the corners of his mouth twisting up.

"Alec! I'm glad you made it to school alright, I was feeling so guilty, Gabe literally showed up and practically dragged me into his car" Nolan spoke rather quickly, which was a habit Alec had gotten used to, even found it endearing, so he decided to fawn forgiveness "That's fine, just maybe a bit earlier warning" he responded, slinging his arm around Nolan's shoulders, then removing it just as quickly when Nolan winced, "Sorry, man, what's wrong?" Alec asked, voice pitching with worry, Nolan was such a frail person to begin with, in both mental and physical aspects, so seeing him hurt or distressed always hit a cord with Alec.

"I trained with Liam and Brett yesterday, I got dropped" Nolan explained, Alec was a bit unconvinced, but Nolan sounded truthful enough, that was, until he turned his head to look at Coach, who was once again, shouting at 'Greenberg'. That's when he saw it, just for a moment, before his hood covered it, but it was enough to get a reaction from Alec, he stopped Nolan by grabbing at his backpack. "Hey, what's that on your neck?" he asked worriedly, and as soon as the question left his mouth, Nolan twisted away from him " I told you, lacrosse practice" he mumbled.

They made the rest of the walk to class a silent one, Alec felt almost sick, his mind kept wandering to the marks, no matter what excuse he made they all left a bitter taste in his mouth,and he knew it wasn't lacrosse practice, who would even _think_ of grabbing someone by the throat in a game like lacrosse? "I'll see you at lunch?" Alec suddenly asked, pausing out front his home room, Nolan stopped abruptly, turning to look at him, his big blue eyes staring at the male a moment, before he hastily nodded and shuffled on towards his room.

~~~

Nolan felt uneasy, he didn't like lying to Alec, but he didn't exactly feel like telling the truth either, the cause for the marks was something of a more... intimate nature, and he wasn't ready to tell his friend all that just yet, besides, he didn't have to answer to Alec, he was his own person! _He cares about you, idiot, he wants to know you're okay...dumbass_ Nolan almost tripped over his chair as he took his seat, still buried to the hilt in thought, he looked up towards the door as other students walked in, his heart stuttering as Gabe passed by, he felt like he couldn't breathe, even after the tall male disappeared out of sight.

He knew he didn't deserve Gabe, he knew that the other was way beyond his league, knew that he had to cherish every single second like he had only moments left on earth. Gabe was beyond perfect in Nolan's eyes, way more than what he could ever ask for, and someone he'd lucked in and could call the dark-haired male his, could lean into him, could kiss him, could make him feel good, and it was the closest to heaven Nolan had ever come.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the bell rang and he was rushed out the classroom, he was in a class with Gabe first, and he almost broke into a sprint to get there, he needed to get a seat next to Gabe, he wouldn't be able to focus if he wasn't, without the gorgeous human right by him. _Not that you'll have to worry, nobody likes him  
_ he shook the thought off as soon as it entered his mind, not today Satan, not today.

Turns out, the thought had been correct, Gabe was very much by himself towards the back of the class room, and Nolan felt his heart skip a beat when he met the other male's eyes from across the room, his legs moving eagerly towards the empty seat beside him, "did you manage to catch up with Theo?" Nolan asked, placing his books on his table as he sat down, he saw Gabe nod, and was surprised, Theo was the kind of guy that had to _want_ to speak to you for you to even _see_ him, he was a slippery guy, pain in the ass to try and communicate with, too.

"Yeah, he said he's got Liam under control, I knew Theo was a good bet" Gabe's voice was quiet, and the more he spoke the more confused Nolan became, and he noticed how Gabe seemed to regret talking as soon as his mouth closed, Nolan's face contorting into cluelessness "Under control? What does that mean? What did Liam do?" he asked, and grew nervous when he saw Gabe's eyes slowly look away from him, the dark-haired male wetting his lips before he managed an answer "Liam didn't do anything, he and Theo just needed to make friends again" Nolan didn't really believe him, strangely enough, it felt like one of those things when you know someone's lying, but don't know why. He shrugged it off and nodded "okay, makes sense, I hope they make up" he mumbles and turns to the front as the teacher walks in.

 All throughout class, Nolan felt uneasy, he'd caught onto Gabe's lie, and kept trying to figure out where he had twisted the truth, or whether he'd been lying all along, and Liam had nothing to do with anything, then the more unpleasant thoughts washed over him. Gabe hadn't seen Theo to catch up, but to do other things, Theo was Gabe's booty call, he knew Gabe hadn't been thrilled when Nolan had said 'no' but surely not, he couldn't have.

Nolan suddenly felt very sick, and could feel his eyes stinging, he was convinced Theo had seduced Gabe, had given him things Nolan was yet to give, he couldn't see the words in his notebook anymore, they were all blurry, his hand was shaky, and he was scared tears would fall if he closed his eyes, he tried to subtly wipe his eyes on his shoulder, which worked for a couple moments, but the tears didn't seem to want to let up.

He managed to get himself excused from class for a 'bathroom break' and either nobody noticed or nobody cared that he was holding back tears, and once he was out of the classroom, he made a dash for the bathroom, he may seem to be acting dramatically, but it wasn't like Theo had the best reputation to begin with, there had been many rumours many times that would support Nolan's thoughts, and no matter how much he tried, the thought stayed in his head, and wouldn't go away.

It took him quite a while to calm down, he was surprised nobody had walked in and thought he was having a mental breakdown, which for once, he hadn't been, he was quite near it though, it wasn't very nice to be convinced that your boyfriend had cheated, but he wasn't tearing up anymore, and he was back on his way to class, preparing an excuse for if Gabe asked where he had been.

Which, he did ask, as soon as Nolan sat down, the brunette looked to him, "I felt sick, must be the heat or something" luckily, he wasn't lying like Gabe was, it was very hot, and the thoughts that had been running through his head had made him want to cry and throw up, he looked away from Gabe quickly and glanced back to his book, his boyfriend didn't question further, so Nolan didn't open his mouth again.

~~~

Once the bell for lunch rang, Alec had to take himself to his detention, the punishment for getting into a fight with Gabe, who had detention at a different time, luckily, just the thought of being stuck in the same room as Gabe at this moment made his blood boil, especially since he had spent most of class time pondering the origins of Nolan's bruise, he'd liked to think it was from lacrosse practice, but he didn't believe it no matter how many times he tried to convince himself of it, but he didn't think Gabe had stuck Nolan intentionally either, maybe he just grabbed him a bit too hard or something, either way, he still felt like kicking the shit out of the bastard.

He was surprised at how barren the detention room was, there was him, the teacher, and some other kid, that was all, he had thought it would be full, filled with druggies and hot-headed jocks, with an enraged teacher making some poor kid write hundreds of lines on the board, not with a calm-looking teacher and a normal looking kid who looked bored out of his mind, he shrugged though, and took a seat next to the other student.

He recognised him somewhat, it was Josh, he hung out with Theo, and that was all he knew about him, he was slightly surprised when Josh spoke up suddenly "what you in here for? Murder? Drug-smuggling? Or were you framed?" Alec suppressed a laugh, this guy wasn't too bad. "Nah, got into a fight with someone" he admitted, and saw Josh's interest pique "Who?" "Gabe" "Can't say I got a problem with that, good job" yep, Josh definitely wasn't the worst person to be stuck in a detention room with.

"How about you?" Alec asked, curious, seeing as Josh didn't strike him as the problematic type, not yet anyway, "Got caught smoking a joint under the bleachers" _okay, didn't peg you as that type either, but okay_ he thought, a bit shocked, mostly because of how out of nowhere it was, he had suspected a fight or giving a teacher a hard time, not smoking weed on school grounds.

"Hey man, don't looked so shocked, alotta people do it, I was just unlucky" Josh added, probably noticing how Alec had entered a shocked silence, the male closed his gaping mouth and nodded "Sorry dude, just kinda caught me off guard" he mumbled, and saw Josh chuckle from beside him. Alec looked up to the teacher in front of them, they were caught up with something on their laptop and didn't seem to mind the two boys talking, strange.

"Hey, I've seen you hang around with Corey" _Okay, that's a bit weird_ "Yeah, why?" Alec was now very confused, why were they now on the subject of Corey? If Alec hadn't really known this kid before how would Corey? "I was just wondering if he ever mentions me" Josh says, and Alec grows slightly uncomfortable, this was beyond odd at this point. "No, never actually, from my memory, are you guy's friends or something?" Alec asks, now growing more curious, he watches Josh struggle for an answer for a few moments "oh...yeah, something like that" he sounds a bit shocked. "Do you know his boyfriend Mason?" Alec questions, still digging for a proper answer.

"No...I don't" Josh sounds bitter when he speaks again, and now Alec feels truly lost, did anyone make any sense these days? He guessed he would never find out, because Josh fell silent after that, and much to Alec's luck they were only ten minutes into a thirty minute detention, great, he should have just kept his mouth shut, now he had nobody to talk to and could only watch the seconds drag on.

~~~

"In here!"

"Coaches office? Again?"

"You didn't complain the first time"

Gabe was right, he hadn't complained the first time, and even though he felt anxious of that door opening, and still couldn't forget the lie, he wouldn't complain, apart from the fact that Gabe dropped him onto coaches desk a bit hard, and he let out a yelp that Gabe silenced with his lips, god, Nolan couldn't imagine anything else he would rather do at break time, not when Gabe looked as good as he did.

Not when Nolan's skin felt so tingly under his boyfriends touch, not when Gabe made those gorgeous noises when Nolan's blunt nails pressed into the back of his neck and his fingers caressed his shoulders, "fucking hell, Nolan" Gabe huffed, which earnt him a giggle from the brunette sat on the desk. The lacrosse player wiggled towards the edge of the desk, his legs hooking around the taller male's thighs, pulling their bodies ever closer, it was electrifying.

"What would coach think of his co-captain committing such sin?" Gabe teased, mouth biting marks into Nolan's collar bone, the brunette giving a sarcastic 'har har' before running his fingers through Gabe's dark hair "One, he's not Christian, two, given the people at this school, straights probably the minority, and three, half the schools probably made out in his office, he's probably used to it" Nolan murmured, shivering as Gabe's cold hands travelled up his back, making the teen squirm, even more so when Gabe's hands reappeared from under Nolan's shirt to tug the teen against him, practically falling off the table.

Nolan knew what Gabe was doing, he'd done it before, and as soon as his boyfriend started grinding against the brunette, his suspicions were confirmed, he knew that Gabe was extremely eager to take the next step in the relationship, but if Nolan hadn't wanted to have sex in the safety of Gabe's home the other night, then what made him think that he'd want to in coaches office?

He had to stop him before he was ahead, even if it felt amazing, and made him want to take that huge step, he knew he wasn't ready, that their relationship wasn't ready, it felt rushed. "Gabe~" he had hoped his voice would stay strong, but it didn't, he sounded like he wanted to continue, and Gabe rolling his hips harder confirmed that, Nolan looked down to where Gabe's mouth was, and knew covering up the marks would be a pain in the ass, though not as much as having his first time on coaches desk with an incredibly horny Gabe.

"Gabe." That was enough to at least get the dark-haired male to slow, heck, he even looked up at Nolan and huffed a 'what?' his pupils blown and pink limps impossibly plu- No! None of that! "Stop, not here" Nolan mumbled, and Gabe's look of lust turned to one of annoyance "seriously Nolan? Again? What are you waiting for?" Gabe had pushed away from the brunette, looking offended as he adjusted the painfully obvious situation in his jeans, his voice was a bit too loud, and Nolan looked at the door, silently willing him to speak quieter.

"I don't want to rush things, Gabe" Nolan pleaded, trying to keep his voice down, which was rather difficult when the male opposite him was acting so dramatically. "I shouldn't have to wait to have sex with _my_ boyfriend, it's what couples do!" he argued, and Nolan knew there was no winning this argument, he knew Gabe would keep this up for as long as he needed until he got what he wanted, they hadn't fought before, but he quickly decided he hated it, hated telling his loved one 'no,' hated seeing how upset he was.

Nolan slid off the desk, his hard on didn't help his argument, but he headed for the door anyway, he couldn't fight with Gabe and didn't want to. He opened the door but felt his wrist grabbed and he was yanked back, his arm twinging in pain, "Come on, Nolan, I really fucking want you" Gabe begged, his grip firm around the smaller males wrist. It hurt but he didn't pay much attention to it, it was his fault, he should want his boyfriend, but he didn't, he was letting Gabe down.

He pried Gabe's hand off his wrist, shaking his head "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready" he hated himself for saying those words, he should be all over Gabe, he couldn't blame his boyfriend if he went to Theo. Nolan turned away and let himself out the office, feeling like shit again, but this time it wasn't aimed at Gabe, he was pissed off at himself. _This is why nobody wants you, you're useless_.

 As he walked down the hall he felt like he was suffocating, he cast his eyes down to his wrist, it was still red from where Gabe had grabbed him, he looked down to the parts of his collar bone he could see, still red from where Gabe had extracted moans of pleasure using his teeth and lips, he didn't deserve those, didn't deserve to look wanted. He stopped at his locker and leaned back against it, blue eyes once again inspecting his marked wrist.

_You deserved it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez, didn't see this getting as dark as it did, my apologies


	6. I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm alive, and I'm deciding to shorten the chapters to one character per chapter, rather than one couple. Doesn't mean I won't switch during the chapter, but there will be main focus on only one POV, take this chapter as an example if my rubbish explanation is rubbish. (Also, this will be cont. probably, just wanted to get something out) also, Golan up next most likely seeing as that's popular

"Fucking hell!"

Liams voice rang out through the locker room, bouncing off the metal lockers and echoing a bit more than he would've liked, he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him before he remembered the time, there was no way anybody was going to be here for at least another ten minutes. He glanced down towards where his fingers where tightly knotted into longish brunette hair, using the hold to drag Theo up to eye-level, he hadn't told anyone, he'd stayed perfectly silent, so as Liam had promised, there had been another... 'meeting' they were onto number three and still, the older male hadn't let anything slip, but it still didn't calm Liams nerves, he could tell his friends were probably beginning to question what was going on with him, but seeing as they weren't around right now...he let them slip his mind.

"You reckon that'll get you through practice?" Theo asked, a smirk on his face, up until Liam pulled their mouths together, he was a smart ass, but there was no way Liam could be annoyed by it, both he and Hayden were expert smart asses, but Liam always found his girlfriends comments were borne out of dislike for someone or something, and that got boring quite quickly. Not Theo though, he was intelligent, and that translated so well into his humour, Liam felt himself grimace at the comparison, he'd have to tell Hayden at some point, the longer he waited, the worse it would be for the both of them.

"Hey, you're not having another out of body experience are you? Not that I mind, I'm flattered I can do that to you, but you look creepy when you stare at nothing. Hello?" Liam was snapped out of his spiralling thoughts by Theo clicking his fingers in front of his face, blue eyes finding Theo's face, and that smirk that made his chest prickle with temptation. "Sorry, thinking of the English formative, it sucks the big one" Liam lied, dragging a hand through Theo's hair, whom hummed in amusement. "I thought I sucked the big one" "how old are you, twelve?" Liam rolled his eyes but couldn't help the childish laugh that escaped him.

"Liam? 's that you?" Corey's voice rang out through the locker room and Liam jumped to action, shoving Theo hard away from him and sending the brunette flying across to the other side of the room just as the intruder entered the space. His face bright and looking as if he had heard nothing suspicious, Liam could feel his heart in his throat as the pale boys eyes went from Theo to Liam and back to Theo. In those tense few moments Liam prayed to every god there is that nothing looked too out of order, even though it was just the two of them, and Liam's skin felt hot, and Theo didn't even play lacrosse, oh jeez, never again. Not here.

"I'm not even going to ask, but seeing as you're here, do you have the chem homework, Theo?" Liam felt like throwing up, but he supposed that given the Mason and Corey drama as of late, the pale teen wasn't about to point fingers, thank god. Theo nodded silently and walked to where his bag had been thrown haphazardly on the floor, fishing his chemistry book out and tossing it to Corey, whom silently sat on a bench and scribbled down the work, before handing it back and going to get ready. Liam met Theo's gaze across the room, flickering his eyes to the door, the brunette gathering his things and heading for the door. "I'll explain the rest of the chemical components in third, seeya Corey" _I swear to god._ Liam thought, grimacing, sparing a glance at Corey, whom looked unconvinced, but remained silent.

 Practice was a bit painful, Corey didn't look at him at all, and Nolan seemed a bit more deflated than usual, coach had a field day with that, as he was one of the only teachers to have a go at Nolan ever. The team wasn't ideal, especially after losing Scott and to some extent Stiles, they weren't likely to do much winning that season, maybe he'd have to beg Nolan to talk to Alec and Gabe, yes Gabe was annoying and Alec was a lost dog half the time, but they were both fairly athletic, and from what he'd seen in their PE classes, they were quite good with sports. The thought had made Liam frown, no, he wasn't that desperate.

 


End file.
